So close to the top
by trherring
Summary: I was going to the league then this happened now i have to learn how to live again and figure out how to get help that i might not want later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK here is my attempt at a reborn story I will write two or three more chapters of it if people like it I will continue it if now it was fun to write it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor will I ever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

My name is Ryan and I am a trainer and a rather successful one at that. I had collected all eight badges and taken the winter off to take a break from the non stop training and battling. It was a welcome break for my team. They had been working hard during the past couple of months and needed to take a break. Now I was walking to the entrance of victory road.

I stopped looking at the entrance of victory road It looked a lot less threatening up close than it had approaching the building. Smiling I walked though the entrance and into the dark cave. As soon as I walked inside I noticed the extreme lack of trainers. Unlike all of the routes that had been highly populated with people training to go into the cave it the cave itself was deserted. I sighed walking away from the the light from the cave entrance. I was hoping there would be there would be someone to battle or at least talk to while I tried to find my way through the seemingly endless maze of wrong turns.

Reaching down and unclasping a pokeball from my belt I released my first pokemon that was given to me. An Umbreon when I got him he was an Eevee but as soon as I told him when we where going to leave to challenge pokemon league the night before we left he evolved. His light glowing rings made it bright enough for me to see a few feet in all directions. We walked a bit further Umbreon sticking close looking for any sign of trouble. The victory road I was on was in Sinnoh. About an hour or two later we were crossing over several bridges over what seemed like bottomless pits. I found a small passage that lead to a huge underground lake. After finding a way to climb to the upper ledges me and Umbreon found another passage when we reached the end of it I could see some light reflecting off a few rocks.

We reached where the light was reflecting and found a long bridge. On the far end of the bridge I could see the exit off the cave I looked at my watch it had taken us about four hours to find a way out of the cave. With a smirk I walked onto the bridge followed by Umbreon. We where about halfway across when I we heard a loud cracking sound. The bridge lurched as a huge Steelix came out of the wall where we had just been. Umbreon jumped up In front of me taking a defensive stance in front of me before launching a powerful shadow ball at the Steelix who took the the attack head on. The steelix looked a bit beat up before using dragon breath. With nowhere to run Umbreon decided to ride out the attack taking a surprising amount of damage from it.

He then responded with his signature move Payback. Running up the tail of the opponent he locked eyes with him to get the full effect out of the attack. The combine strength of payback and the shadow ball from earlier took the Steelix down.

When Umbreon was jumping down from Steelix he was hit by the Steelixes Tail and knocked toward the edge of the bridge. Without thinking I rushed to catch him as soon as I caught him and pulled him back on to the bridge the Steelix hit the ground causing me to loose my balance. Panicking I waved my arms around trying to regain my balance. I could only think of all the things I did to get to this point as I felt my feet leave the bridge and my body take flight. My mind seemed to speed up as the world slowed down around me. I heard the cry of Umbreon as I went over the edge. The flight was short but seemed to take forever and when I saw the ground I closed my eyes then every thing went black.

The next few moments where probably the strangest things I could remember and the still confuse me to this day. I woke up in a dark room just suspended in mid air I couldn't move feel or do anything. Soon the room began to lighten up a bit before I noticed there was some one other than me in the room. I heard arguing looking up I tried to find the source of the noise the more I became aware of the things around me I began to notice that I couldn't under stand anything that was being said. After looking around a bit I noticed a group of pokemon in the distance. They seemed to be getting closer to me but then I noticed that I was getting closer to them instead because they where not moving.

I seemed to stop near them as they looked at me some with anger and some with confusion and others with just a blank expression. It took a second but then I began to recognize them terror over took me as I realized they where all legendary pokemon. The ones that looked angry with me where the farthest away. There was one I recognized as Palkia who inched its way closer to me and touched me. As soon as I touched me the feeling returned to my body. Then to my shock Dialga roared in protest only to be stopped by Garintina who joined Palkia beside me. One by one the rest of the legendary s disappeared. Only then did I remember what had happened before I woke up in the room. I started to panic getting the attention of both legends. They looked amused for a second before I tried to speak only to discover I was bound by a psychic attack. I floated in between the two as the world shifter around me. We where at my house on the out side at night I could see the lights on inside. I looked to where my window was and could see the faint glow of umbreons rings on my bed through the window the I looked at Palikia who in turn looked at me and then I felt weak .

Looking around I could see Garintina taking energy from around him charging up for something. I looked over to see Palkia doing the same thing. It was only when the both turn toward me that I noticed that the had been taking then energy from me. I tried to struggle to get free but soon was over powered by the energy drained from me and then passes out from exhaustion.

Then I woke up in another room where everything was white I still remembered what happened a and was even more confused than I was in first place.

"Humans are so interesting when they don't know whats going on?" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere until I saw a bright light which blinded me. It took me a while to recover from the flash then I was surprised to see a Mew.

"Where am I." I asked a bit scared of the answer.

"You were dead but now you are in your house." The mew responded laughing a little.

"So I am alive now." I asked a bit confused.

"I guess you could say that." The mew responded floating closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked asking realizing I probably was not going to get an answer.

"You will figure out soon by the way when you get the chance tell Umbreon he owes me one OK." Mew said before disappearing. Suddenly I felt tired and couldn't keep my eyes open and drifted off into the deepest sleep I could ever remember having.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Old Re introductions

**AN: Sorry for the wait but here is the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor will i ever**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The first thing that i can remember after my brief conversation with Mew was feeling relaxed. I felt that i didn't have any worries in the world and that everything was going to be ok. I sat still enjoying the feeling for a second and then decided i needed to stretch. I moved my foot only to have it be block by some object. Frustrated I opened my eyes only to have a stinging liquid enter them and i started to panic.I then realized that it was becoming hard to breath so i began to panic even more. I soon realized that i was trapped in some kind of container and began to desperately search for an exit. It became increasingly harder to breath and i began to trash about violently opening my eyes even though it hurt trying to find a way out of the situation i was in.

Opening my eyes didn't help much because then they where open all i could see was darkness. Soon after i opened them i started to hear noises coming from what seemed like outside of what i was trapped in. This caused me to redouble my efforts and try to get someone to help me. I hit side of my container and felt something give way. I heard a response from the other side but was to excited to understand what it was. I slammed full force into the side that had given in and was shocked when light flooded in from everywhere as i fell out of my container.

I had to immediately shut my eyes again i was wondering if i had injured them because it was too bright for me to keep them open. When i tried to open them again it was like staring at the sun. On top of that it was freezing i was starting to shiver when i heard the voice that matched the noises i heard when i was in the container

"Wow look how cute he is," The voice said as i felt a soft warmness overtake me and i relaxed into it. It was a woman who said it but here age i could not guess by here voice

"He looks like he will be a strong one just look at whats left of his egg!", a deeper and somewhat familiar voice said causing me to turn in that direction. Egg i thought to myself i slowly opened my eyes a little at a time allowing them to focus slowly and as soon as the where open i could see was orange. Confused i turned my heard until i saw the orange turn into a cream color and them i meet another pair of eyes. I was intimidated i instantly realized what i was staring at. I knew what it was but i couldn't comprehend it it was a giant Flareon. I tried to stand up but the realized something was extremely wrong.

I looked down at my legs only to see a paw i hesitated and was surprised to see the paw react at the same time. I moved and it did then a sickening feeling began to sink into my gut. I followed the paw to realize it was mine. I could feel it and move it. My eyes wandered up my paw until i looked back at the rest of my body. I instantly new what i was the tuff of fur that obscured my vision when i looked over my shoulder. I was an Eevee. I felt like i was going be sick as the realization hit me.

"Knight come here i think something is wrong he looks sick!" The Flareon said causing me to to back pedal away from her in shock. I was overwhelmed with everything that had just happened and now a talking Flareon i about fainted. I then did something i think scared her more than i was an the moment.

"Did you just talk?" I asked causing a look of shock surprise and disbelief from her. I instantly regretted asking that as she looked like she was about to sprint out of the room in fear. I then tried to walk back over to her because i was beginning to get cold again but failed miserably. I fell and out of instinct she ran over to me still looking a little scared. When she got their i felt safe for some reason and felt that i could trust her if my life depended on but i did not know why.

I opened up my mouth to speak but she shushed me. "We can talk later you look tired try to get some sleep." I was considering the suggestion when i heard someone else enter the room.

"I put the egg shards out how is my son doing?" a worried voice chimed in from a doorway. I looked and thought if i was going insane because in the doorway stood my own Umberon speaking in plain English.

Flareon looked at Umbreon and said "Knight he just talked."

Umbreon walked over to me and looked at me for a second and said " I will believe that when i see it he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"U...U..Umbreon is that you?"I asked kind of scared because he now towered over me.

This caused him and Flareon to look in shock the look thy gave me made try to bury myself in Flareon's fur but i kept eye contact with Umbreon.

"Do you know me already?" Umbreon said with care trying to get me to come out of the Flareon's fur.

I hesitantly stepped out and replied. "You might not believe this because i barely believe what is going on right now but i am Ryan." Causing him to real back in shock.

He just stood still and didn't move and after his initial reaction makeing me to worry. Flareon walked back over to me and pulled me closer waiting for Umbreons reaction.

"What kind of pokeball did you have before your first Gym badge?" choked out a trying to hold back something.

The question he asked confused me and then he look me straight in the eye he didn't trust me. That fact that didn't trust me hurt me more than anything i felt abandoned and alone. I struggled to keep eye contact but i knew if i broke it he would not believe what i said. "I only had one pokeball and that was yours it wasn't high end and i could barley afford it i took me a year to save up for it and you hated it until i bought you a better one.

The instant i said that without breaking eye contact he rushed forward end embraced me trapping me in between him and Flareon she seemed to realize something and backed up giving me room. All of a sudden everything seemed to him me at once i was dead and now i was stuck as an Eevee i had my friend here but it still was too much for me to handle i broke down into tears while Umbreon and Flareon comforted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mew<strong>

Mew sat breathing heavily that had taken a lot more energy than expected. She had used her energy to keep Ryan from freaking out too much and keeping him from losing his mind. She had underestimated how bad the shock would be and had to transfer his misunderstanding to something he could understand. The result was far from what she expected she had planned on everyone being ok with what happened. When Ryan started to panic she was overpowered by his emotions she had to make him accept it. He was currently crying out while he realized this was not a dream and he was not going to wake up**.**

She felt bad about the situation but then told herself that he would get over it. This was the better alternative then what some of the others had planned. She sighed and decided to go rest and then see if she could fix any of her mistakes when she was rested and at full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan<strong>

I had fallen asleep crying and woke up with Flareon pressed against me keeping me warm. I looked to see she was awake and we just kind of kept eye contact for a bit.

"I am sorry." i said still felling a bit uncomfortable with the situation i was in and how i must have made her feel earlier.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." she replied licking one of my ears making me relax. " I am just glad you are ok even though you may have lived before you are still my son and i am proud of you no matter what happens." she whispered before shifting into a more comfortable position and falling asleep. I stayed awake looking around but staying near Flareon for some reason i felt afraid to leave her so i stayed with a few feet as i stumbled around trying to learn to walk.

"I don't think you will be strong enough to walk for another week" i heard Umbreon say behind me.

This caused me to lose balance and fall over because i did not hear or see Umbreon get behind me. Umbreon rushed over to me realising that he had caused me to fall and grabbed me by the scuff of my neck. I was kind of shocked that it didn't hurt me he put me by Flareon and stretched out next to her.

"Umbreon" i said getting his attention.

"Yes." he relied tilting his head a bit.

" Your name is Knight." i asked a bit amused and feeling ashamed that i had never given him a name.

He smirked and and replied " Your sister decide to give me that name a few weeks after you died i don't know why she choose it though."

When he mentioned my old family it hit me dead on i looked around the room it was empty besides the little beds we where on but the shape i recognized as my old room. I them realized that i would get to see my parents and sister again that made me cheer up. I smiled and made a joke to Umbreon about it.

"I am sure you will love seeing your sister again" he said trying to suppress a smile.

Confused I thought about what he said for a second and then it hit me. She was somewhat obsessed with Eevee the closest she had ever gotten to one was Flareon and she practically stole her from me when i brought her home. If she knew i was in here now i would never go to sleep.

"Don,t worry i am sure Flareon will protect you though." Umbreon said yawning casing me to do the same.

"What about you.?" i accused him jokingly.

"You left me alone enough with her for me to think some revenge is in order." he said causing me to laugh.

We talked a bit he caught me up on all of the things that had happen since i was dead. I was shocked when he told me that i had been dead for a whole year. Soon after that i started to get tired.

"Well you better get to sleep your not nocturnal like me so good night?" he said strolling out of the room. I started to protest but then realized how tired i really was. i then went and curled up and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and if you want review or pm me.<strong>


	3. Eeveemon123 in now the author

**I have given this story to eeveemon123. He or she will write the story from now on and i believe that this author is very capable of producing a great story.**

**Check out the other storys on eeveemon123's profile as well i have enjoyed "The Challenges Ahead" greatly so far.**

**To all who have be reading sorry for the stop in writing but i do not have much time to write much anymore but go check out eevemon123's stories you will not regret it.**

**Everyone have a nice day :3**


End file.
